Pretty Parlour
The first generation 1 playset released was the Pretty Parlour in Year Two (1989-1990). It was home to Tangerine and Bubbles the cat. It had a variety of accessories to dress up your hamster in. It was released in the US, Australia, the UK as well as other countries. It was known as the Grooming Parlour in the UK. The building shape was used again during G1 for the Brush Me Beautiful Boutique and also the Kitchen (Uk Release) It also jumped generations by being used yet again for the G2 My Pretty Parlor with Ivy. US Pretty Parlor * Name Tags ** Tangerine ** Teal ** Blue ** Yellow ** Red ** White ** Green ** Black Tangerine, stamped on all paws, Bubbles the cat, G1 Pink Heart Brush, G1 Pink Standard Brush, G1 White Flowered Bonnet, G1 Yellow Round Hat, G1 Purple Bunny hat, G1 Purple Cat hat, G1 Pink Cat carrier basket, Purple basket strap, G1 Pink Basket, 8 G1 Name Tags, G1 Yellow Hair Ribbon and G1 Green Hair Ribbon Euro Pretty Parlour Grooming Parlor Media Appearances Schönheitssalon - German Pretty Parlor * Name Tags ** Sternblume / Konfetti ** Schleifen / Pusteblume ** Blümchen / Zitrönchen ** Apfelbäckchen / Prinzeßchen ** Sausewind / Pfirsichblüte ** Suckerschnute / Leckermäulchen ** Kirchblüte / Glitzi Tangerine, 2 paws stamped (Hong Kong), Pink Heart Brush, Pink Brush, Purple Bunny hat, Purple Cat hat, Pink Saddle Blanket, Purple Belt, Pink Basket, Yellow Hat, White Hat, Name Tags, Yellow Ribbon and Green Ribbon German Pretty Parlor with Italian Tangerine * Name Tags ** Prinzeßchen / Suckerschnute ** Zitrönchen / Kirchblüte ** Sternblume / Sausewind ** Schleifen / Blümchen ** Apfelbäckchen / Leckermäulchen ** Konfetti / Glitzi ** Pusteblume / Pfirsichblüte Tangerine, stamped 1 paw (Italy), Bubbles, round eyes, G1 Pink Heart Brush, G1 Pink Standard Brush, G1 White Flowered Bonnet, G1 Yellow Round Hat, G1 Purple Bunny hat, G1 Purple Cat hat, G1 Pink Cat carrier basket, Purple basket strap, G1 Pink Basket, Name Tags, Yellow Ribbon and Green Ribbon German Pretty Parlor with Macau Tangerine * Name Tags ** FOLLY ** BELLY ** MINKY ** BONNY ** NELLY ** ROSY ** CANDY ** JENNY Tangerine, stamped on 2 paws, Bubbles, round eyes, Pink Heart Brush, Pink Brush, 2 mirror stickers, 1 white sticker, Purple Bunny hat, Purple Cat hat, Purple Belt, Pink Saddle Blanket, Pink Basket, Yellow Flower Bonnet, White Round Hat, Yellow Ribbon (different texture) and Light Green Ribbon (different texture) La Dolce Stalletta - Italian Pretty Parlor You may recognize this as the pretty parlor, but this set is in some ways different to the pretty parlor. The structure of the building is the same, but the backside sticker, box and accessories are different, as well as the hamster. The backside sticker has a more comic appearance, this is very typical Italian zzp art-work and the text is in Italian. The box is very different compared to the US one, it looks like they pulled up their own camera's and took their own pictures. The sideflaps are decorated with 2 hamsters and a flower design. It came with at least 5 name tags (probably 8), Minty (Greeb), Polly (white Black), Pinky (Red), Cannella (Yellow) and Blu (Blue). The box says that it comes with Pinky, but it actually came with Mandarino (Italian Tangerine). The hats, tack, comb and brush have a rough feel to them, unlike the US version. The necklaces are original Italian necklaces, they have a different structure then the US ones. Obviously, the instructions are in Italian. Italian Pretty Parlor Variant II Purple Pretty Parlor. Stickers say Grooming Parlor but box calls this Pretty Parlor. This set came with no tags. * Kisscurl * 2 Green Ribbons * 1 Yellow Ribbon * 2 Coral Ribbons * White Cat hat * Bunny hat * White Belt * Pink Brush * Pink Heart Brush * Pink Basket * Bonnet * Round Hat * Blanket * Cat Spanish Pretty Parlor Boutique de Belléza - Mexican Pretty Parlor, Purple * Accessories * Black * Hal * Blue Dog Bed * Aqua Brush * Yellow Flower bonnet - no painted centers * Blue Blanket * Blue Cat hat * Blue Bunny hat * Purple Belt * Blue Basket * Tag "Boutique de Belléza" Boutique - Argentinian Pretty Parlor Blue Pretty Parlor with magenta accessories. ** Tags *** Menta *** Capullo *** Pom Pon *** Perla *** Aleteo *** Estrellita ** Pretty Parlor Accessories ** Pink Basket ** Magenta Belt ** Magenta Bunny hat ** Magenta Cat hat ** White Brush ** Yellow Round Hat ** White Bonnet with red flower centers ** Pink Brush ** Pink Saddle Blanket ** 2 Light Pink 3mm Ribbons ** 6 Name tags Argentinian Pretty Parlor, Variant II Pink Pretty Parlor with green accessories. ** Pretty Parlor Accessories ** Bubbles the Cat ** Red Round Hat ** White Bonnet with flowers with red centers ** Blue Basket ** Blue Brush ** Blue comb ** Green Cat hat ** Green Bunny hat ** Lavender ribbon ** Dark Green Ribbon ** Coral Saddle Blanket ** 6 Name tags Argentinian Pretty Parlor, Variant III Pink Pretty Parlor with magenta accessories. ** Pretty Parlor Accessories ** Bubbles the Cat ** Pink Heart Brush ** White Brush ** 6 Name tags ** Magenta Cat hat ** Magenta Bunny hat ** Magenta Belt ** White Bonnet with painted red centers ** Lavender 3mm Ribbons Argentinian Pretty Parlor, Variant IIII Pink Pretty Parlor with green and magenta accessories. ** Pretty Parlor Accessories ** Bubbles the Cat (Bright Orange) ** Magenta Cat hat ** Magenta Bunny hat ** Red Hat ** White Flower Bonnet with red centers ** Bright Green Saddle Blanket ** Blue Brush ** Blue Heart Brush ** 6 Name tags ** White Ribbon ** Pale Mint Ribbon Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Playsets Category:Year Two (1989-1990)